Friends or Enemies?
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: An unlikely alliance is formed by 2 unlikely people during a bloody massacre. It results in friendship and adventure. Forgive me if it's too short.


Title: Friends or Enemies?

Summary: When a bloody massacre breaks out, the Toiletnator finds Numbuh 3 unconscious. They realize they have to work together to prove that Father didn't steal the book of KND because that's the reason why the massacre broke out. But rivalry turns to friendship and friendship turns to caring and caring turns into…….love.

Genre: Friendship/Action/Adventure

Rated: T for blood and violence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You fiendish, dirty, snot-nosed, cruddy creep!!" shouted Numbuh 1, storming into Father's chambers surrounded with members of Sector A and V. Father was surprised, what in the world was going on? "Why, Nigel, I know I have a reputation to follow, I didn't do it," Father, for once in a million years, wasn't scheming or hoodwinking. But Numbuh 1 wasn't buying it at all. "A likely story!!! Cuff him," commanded Numbuh 362. Father was irritated now. He erupted in flames before blasting Sector A with two comets of fire. Numbuh 1 countered with a water spraying gun. But Father had called for backup. Soon, his chambers were swarmed with adults. But the battle wasn't ordinary anymore. The adults had trained hard for this day to come. This time blood was seen spilled and the sound of bones breaking was heard. Numbuh 1 was nursing his dislocated elbow in his right hand before raising his weapon feebly. "I'll find out, Father. Just you wait."

Next Day……

The surrounding areas resembled World War 2. Except Numbuh 1 was George Bush and Father was Hitler. The adults and kids were engaged in a bloody massacre. Knives and machine guns, even grenades, were used to battle. The tree houses were bombed. So were HQs. Doctors and nurses were attempting to treat burns, fractures even dislocations and choking. The adults were more merciless than ever. They set off explosions, leaving some members of the KND who were plagued with asthma attacks, to wait at death's door. If they didn't receive immediate medical assistance. But Numbuh 3 was still confused. She actually, for some strange reason, believed Father. But how could she prove to the others? She wasn't paying attention to the smoke bomb hurled at her direction by Knightbrace. She was engulfed in smoke and after a few sessions of endless coughing, passed out.

Later…….

"I can't believe I saved her," Toiletnator muttered to himself. He stole a few glances at Numbuh 3 lying, still unconscious on his bed. He had found her in the messed-up rubble, obviously unconscious. "Damn conscience!" He shouted, standing up. He could never leave a half-dead child lying in wait for God to take her. Someone was about to empty a machine gun into her body until he swept her up bridal-style and brought her to is house. If he wanted to kill her now, she was easy game. Then everyone would actually pay attention to him. But, she was so…innocent. He would never taint anything so pure. He looked at her again. She was lying peacefully, looking like an angel. He sat near her sleeping figure before gently stroking her hair. That woke her slowly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before realizing an adult was in front of her. She immediately prepped ha karate move.

"What do you want?" she hissed venomously. Toiletnator stared at her. What a change of personality. From angel to devil in 5 minutes flat. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I found you unconscious and brought you here," Numbuh 3 looked at him suspiciously before she finally trusted him. But she perked up. _Why_ had he saved her? "Why'd you save me?" She asked, her arms folded. Toiletnator shrugged. "I thought you deserved a 2nd chance at life," He explained. Numbuh 3 soon discovered he had spared her and treated all her bruises and cuts with antiseptic lotion. "Thanks," She said softly, twiddling her fingers. Toiletnator got on one knee and gently turned her face to his.

"Father didn't do it," This got Numbuh 3's attention. "I was just going to get some coffee when I saw someone climbing into the Kids Next Door tree house. Guess who I saw?! The long-forgotten Delightful Children from down the Lane!!! As you know they are not following Father's commands anymore. So I'm sure something's bad has happened," He gulped at the thought of the DCFDTL planning some surprise attack. Numbuh 3 was thinking about that amazing piece of news. He was a witness but the KND would rather die than listen to him. "We go to have solid proof but how?" She asked, tapping her chin. "I think we should go back to your tree house and investigate," He suggested. Numbuh 3 nodded in agreement. Then, she discovered something. "But, we'll be ripped to pieces out there," She remembered the grenades and machine guns and….and…and A-bombs!!!! Toiletnator, for once, looked purely determined and serious.

"Who said so? We can do this…..together," He promised. Numbuh 3 looked up, he was so determined. She always thought Toiletnator was a stupid and worthless loser but not now. He held his hand out to declare a truce. Numbuh 3 took it and shook gently. "Truce."

Later……

"Ok, what's the plan?" asked Numbuh 3, scouting the terrain. Tough break! Knightbrace and Count Spankulot were guarding the tree house. They'll be mutilated before they knew it. "You go up there, they'll make a run for you. At that time, I'll pretend to take you behind the tree house to hurt you. Just play along with it, ok?" Toiletnator explained, taking her hand. A sudden jolt of electricity passed through Numbuh 3's body when he touched her hand. It felt…..pretty good. She mentally smacked herself before running out of the bushes and getting the adults' attention. Knightbrace immediately grabbed her until Toiletnator burst out of the bushes. _Right on cue_, Numbuh 3 thought. "Stop!" He shouted, getting confused looks from the two adults. "I'll deal with her," He offered. Knightbrace hesitated before handing Numbuh 3 to him.

"Get moving!" Toiletnator shoved Numbuh 3 a couple inches away. He grabbed her and whispered into her ear. "Start acting," Numbuh 3, on cue, started squirming and screaming. "Oh, please, don't kill me!!" She held her hand to her forehead in an overdramatic gesture. He led her behind the tree house. When they reached there, he smiled at her. "Great bluff," He remarked, staring down at her. Numbuh 3 blushed as she felt a fluttering beat so very close her heart. She looked at him and was wondering why she never saw his boyish baby blue eyes. He looked like some cute school boy when he smiled. She was snapped out of her reverie when Toiletnator spoke again.

"Hold on tight," He ordered as he shot a strand of toilet paper at the branch of the tree house while Numbuh 3 held on tightly. They were soon on the branch and leaving no stone unturned in the tree house. "Now if I were a clue, where would I hide?" Numbuh 3 asked repeatedly, searching through the drawers. "I got something," Toiletnator held up a barrette. Numbuh 3 gasped, this was rolling well.

Later….

"We'll never get into the courtroom alive," Numbuh 3 was certain this time. Helicopters were searching everywhere with radars. There were guards and sensor rays. Security cameras were bugged everywhere. This was going to take a little while. "Yeah, but they're not monitoring the sewer pipes, are they?" Toiletnator pried open a manhole lid and jumped in. Numbuh 3 reluctantly followed. They were soon journeying through a spider-infested, cobweb-decorated sewer pipe. "You're sure we're going the right way?" She asked, grimacing as they waded through some greenish brown sludge. "We're probably underneath the courtroom now," Toiletnator estimated as they made for the nearest exit. Soon, they were in the hallway, tiptoeing to the courtroom. They peeped through a peephole. Numbuh 1 was still interrogating Father who was encased in a glass tube so his deadly hell flames wouldn't barbecue the KND or the adults.

"Go," Toiletnator whispered to Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3 kicked the door down and proclaimed, "Father is innocent!" Numbuh 1 stared at her in amazement. Everybody else did too. Numbuh 3 held up the barrette in the air. "This was found at the scene of the crime," She walked to the DCFDTL who were there to enjoy Father's misery. Now they were really panicked. "I believe this is yours," She said smugly, holding the hairclip close to the braided delightful girl. Numbuh 1 cleared his throat. "Do you have a witness?" He inquired, an eyebrow raised. Numbuh 3 nodded and gestured to Toiletnator who was holding a cassette player in his hand.

"I also found this," He pushed the 'play' button, thus the monotonous voices of the DCFDTL were heard. "We'll get our revenge on Father after all. Those stupid Kids Next Door members will think its Father when they find the book of KND missing," Everybody, excluding the DCFDTL, gasped. Numbuh 1 gulped and set Father free. Numbuh 362 cleared her throat. "I guess we owe Father and the rest of the adults an apology," she said quietly. The DCFDTL were handcuffed and brought to the Arctic Prison. The book of KND was recovered and a public apology was received by the adults. After all the excitement died down, Numbuh 3 and Toiletnator were left talking. "So, um, thanks, you know, for helping," Numbuh 3 said, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, well, this doesn't change a thing. We're still enemies," Toiletnator declared, before things got too close for comfort. He started following the adults but not before sharing a secret smile with Numbuh 3. A smile that meant it was their seal of camaraderie and it was their secret. Numbuh 3 sighed and gazed at the clouds. Nope, they won't be _worst_ enemies at all when tomorrow at all. With that, she stood up and was about to walk off when she spotted a rose next to her and smiled.

The rose was fashioned completely out of 4-ply toilet paper. Sighing she held it in her hands before heading towards the tree house. Her friends started bombarding her with questions. "Numbuh 3, what were you doing with Toiletnator?" "Yeah, what were you doing with him?" "Did that cruddy loser hurt you?" "Girl, talk to us!" Numbuh 3 blatantly ignored them and made a beeline for her room. She placed the rose in a porcelain vase exported from Japan. She never ripped it up in fear of ripping up her own heart.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm open to flames. But no language, okay?!


End file.
